The invention relates to an apparatus at a spinning preparation machine, especially at a carding machine, cleaner, draw frame, combing machine or the like, having at least one electric motor-driven roller.
In a known apparatus (DE 28 22 712 A), a cylinder drive is provided for a textile machine, especially for a carding machine. The drive has a ferromagnetic, conductive annular plate which is arranged “at least one end face of the cylinder”. The annular plate lies opposite to an asynchronous linear motor. That motor is evidently rotatably (inclinably) mounted in relation to the perpendicular axis of the cylinder. A change in the speed of the cylinder is said to be effected in dependence on the inclination or the “angle of inclination ø”. “Regulation of the speed of the cylinder” is also said to be possible by that means. A disadvantage is that, in order to effect a control, a means is required for the automatic adjustment or deplacement of the motors, since a change in speed is possible only by altering the angle of inclination of the linear motors. Also necessary, in addition, are means for ascertaining the actual speed, as well as a corresponding controlling and regulating device. Especially disadvantageous is the fact that one or even two “linear motors” are not capable of applying the necessary very high output and the implicitly required torgue. A problem especially is that electric coils are present only in the region of the linear motors.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an apparatus of the type described at the outset that avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages, that especially enables a substantially increased output and a torque and that allows an adjustment or alteration of the speed.